The gift of luck
by Mosshh
Summary: What felt like an ordinary week to Quinn was turned upside down by an anonymous gift, or so she first thought? As she recalls the previous week's events she pieces together the subtle messages received through the form of flowers. But who is the culprit?


_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee or any othe characters**_

__**This is just a one-shot Faberry fanfiction. I wrote it for faberry week and it shall be posted on tumblr tomorrow.**

**I apologise for any mistakes they are all my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The gift of luck<strong>

Friday.

The morning was a warm one and as Quinn nursed her mug of luke warm coffee she felt a soft, cool breeze graze her face that had entered through the semi open kitchen window. Inhaling deeply Quinn drank the remains of her coffee in one large gulp before carefully placing the mug onto the oak wood table.

Quinn's gaze fell upon the clock on the microwave and she smiled.

9:00am.

The post was due any minute.

Although Quinn wasn't expecting anything at all, it had become part of her daily ritual during the summer holidays to collect the post from the postman himself, give him a cheery smile and then wish him a good day.

Three years ago you wouldn't have caught Quinn awake, let alone up, downstairs and dressed before 9am even on a school day, but as time passed Quinn matured and as she matured she re-established her values.

The blonde stood up slowly and began to walk towards the door hoping that she'd reach it just before the postman had a chance to knock. On reaching the door she smiled to herself mentally praising herself for once again sticking to the times on her internal schedule.

Quinn opened the door and greeted the young postman before taking the pile of letters he had in his hand. She smiled, and the corners of her mouth curled towards the sky causing the young postman's cheeks to turn a pale magenta colour. After wishing the man a good day she watched him reach the gate before being startled at his next action.

"Sorry," he shouted as he hurried back towards the door, "I almost forgot there is a parcel here for Miss Q Fabray."

Quinn was startled. A parcel for her? She hadn't ordered anything off of the internet due to the last fiasco of Santana ordering sex toys to her house instead of her own. Her mother wasn't impressed and had asked that Quinn ask permission before ordering such things online as she hadn't believed the story that the toys were actually for Santana.

Completely taken aback still, the man chose to hover on the spot staring at his shoe laces waiting for Quinn to take the parcel from his hands.

Quinn hurried an apology before taking the parcel from the young man's grip and thanking him. She stared down at the obviously internally bubble wrapped A5 sized envelope with an awestruck look plastered across her face. She held it between just her forefinger and thumb wondering if it was fragile or not before calling out to the postman.

"You don't know who it was from, do you?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer.

The man turned to look at Quinn and shook his head, "Sorry Miss, I just pick the stuff up and deliver it where I'm told."

Quinn nodded politely, "I'm Quinn, call me Quinn."

Even at the four metre distant Quinn could see the postman blush just a little bit before saying, "It's a pretty name, have a nice day Quinn."

He then turned on his heel and left through the open gate only turning to make sure that the latch was secure but never looking up to meet Quinn's gaze.

* * *

><p>Quinn's grip tightened on the small envelope. She sat herself down at the kitchen table and wondered what it could be. She'd been accepted by Yale University the week before and she'd received a variety of bouquets of congratulatory flowers but not packages and parcels through the post. Deciding that there was no other option but to open it Quinn carefully pulled open the envelope and tipped out the contents no longer worrying whether it was fragile or not.<p>

A tiny blue velvet ring sized box landed on the table.

Quinn gasped.

Questions filled her head. The most prominent had to be _what is in the box Fabray? _But that still didn't prompt her to open it any quicker. The deep sea blue velvet box pierced the blonde's eyes as if boring into her soul. Quinn hoped that the longer she stared at it the questions filling her head would be magically answered by an invisible force of wind or a voice in the back of her head that would slowly but surely realise why she'd received such a gift.

No such luck.

She steadied her breathing and began to cast her mind back to the previous week, wondering if anything would stand out to her. A few minutes passed in silence, Quinn still staring intently at the box, but nothing came to her. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all.

The only thing left to do, Quinn thought to herself, was to open the box. With fumbling fingers and shaky, quick breaths Quinn picked up the velvet box and brought it within elbow range. Holding her breathe Quinn opened the box quickly as to cease her anticipation, but what she was greeted with wasn't what she'd expected.

It was an average size ring box thus Quinn jumped to the assumption of the contents being a ring but she couldn't have been more mistaken. However, the more Quinn thought about it, the more that assumption made less and less sense. She wasn't in a relationship to receive a ring and after her mother had divorced her father the majority of their family had disowned them, so it wasn't as if she was going to be receiving jewellery let alone a ring.

Quinn stared at the open box with a blank expression wondering if it was some kind of joke, but the longer Quinn stared, the quicker the cogs of her mind worked, and the quicker they worked, the quicker realisation hit her until suddenly a stray tear found its way to Quinn's chin.

Inside the box lay a pea green four leafed clover and a tiny note reading _'Goodbye and Good luck x,' _written in a romantic scrawl.

Suddenly everything in the last week made sense.

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and that was the key to the mystery. The fact nothing out of the ordinary had happened was unordinary in itself. All the flowers that once seemed like mere gifts of kindness were actually subtle messages.

Bouquets of varying flowers, the sweet and subtle notes in each bunch and the thought put into each individual flower.

It all fitted together and there was only one florist in Lima and only one person who Quinn knew worked there. It had been all been one big game and Quinn was the pawn being manipulated by everything around her without anyone else being affected. The gift bearers had all been catalysts and Quinn the enzyme in one person's big plan without even knowing it. However, the game had now ended and Quinn wanted answers.

Vaulting the table Quinn abandoned the blue, velvet ring box and ran to the front door with only one intention in mind.

To find Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel perched herself on the three legged ,rickety wooden stool behind the florists counter kicking her feet before herself as they didn't quite reach the floor. The day had been a boring one, just like all of the others for the past three years. She'd worked the job on and off at weekends all the way through high school just to put a little bit of extra money on the side for her Julliard fund. By now she knew every flower inside out, upside down and back to front; she could recite the meaning without needing to look it up and had just learned the skill to identifying a flower by its smell.<p>

It wasn't a particularly busy florist but at certain times in the year, especially the week leading up to Valentine's Day, business would pick up massively and that's when Rachel earned most of her money. There was a bonus of working in the only florist in Lima because everyone went in there, thus she learned a lot of town gossip. The most recent and probably most important information had to be finding out Quinn got into Yale just the week before.

It was a wakeup call.

She'd heard the news from Judy herself as she came in to buy a large bouquet of flowers to give to her daughter as a congratulatory gift and that's when it hit Rachel.

She'd had feelings for Quinn for the last year; and they started the first day of senior year. The way Quinn paraded the school with pink hair and not a care in the world. The way she had matured in such a way that gave her a new radiance in which Rachel had never quite been able to put a finger on before. But most of all, the way Quinn sang with more passion than she ever had, it touched Rachel in a way that produced fireworks in the pit of her stomach. However, it broke Rachel's heart to know she didn't have a chance. Quinn had never ruled out being with a girl but it wasn't as if she had ever performed a song brandishing rainbow flags at the glee club and wearing a top saying 'I like girls.'

Rachel blushed at the thought of Quinn liking her back. Stupid. She'd promised herself to not think of Quinn like that until the end of her shift, that's when she'd find out if she had a chance with Quinn or lost a friend forever. Quickly switching her thoughts Rachel acted as if it had never entered her mind, that was until she turned to look at the latest screwed up scrap of paper on the desk. Unscrewing the paper Rachel's eyes flashed over it and her eyes grew wider as she read.

How had she forgotten?

_Blue velvet ring case  
>$100<br>Purchased: 21-08-11_

Her stomach flipped, Quinn would have received the gift this morning. Her eyes darted at the clock. An hour of her shift left. Her final shift. Her last ever shift before she left for Julliard the following week. Rachel closed her eyes and wondered if Quinn would have figured it out. It wasn't a simple idea, hell it was a ridiculous idea but if Rachel hadn't at least tried to tell Quinn how she felt, she would forever regret it. Even if she was rejected, at least she tried and she can move on when she attends Julliard.

However Rachel's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the florists door suddenly swung open revealing an out of breath and rosy cheeked Quinn standing doubled over in the door way, gasping to catch her breath again.

Rachel gulped, and began to panic.

How had it ended up like this?

* * *

><p><em>The door of the florists opened and in walked a familiar face.<em>

_Judy Fabray._

"_Hello Rachel," the blonde said in a particularly cheery voice, "I didn't realise you still worked here."_

"_Good morning Miss Fabray, yes I still work here, any extra money for Julliard would be wonderful," Rachel replied smiling politely._

"_You got in? Congratulations," Judy almost squealed as she leaned over the counter and pulled Rachel into a brief hug either completely ignoring or completely oblivious to Rachel's protests._

_Judy pulled away rushing an apology before talking at a normal level again._

"_Quinn got into Yale and I couldn't be more pleased for her but she said she didn't want a gift or anything. I can't just get her nothing though so I thought I'd stick to flowers, however I don't have the first clue on flowers, you couldn't help me out could you?" Judy asked her eyes surveying the shop, roaming over the varying colours and textures that she was affronted with, hoping against hope to pull some sort of inspiration out of the air._

_Rachel's mind whirred at an extraordinary rate. Quinn got into Yale. Yale. No Rachel, don't look over excited, just act normal, casual._

"_Of course I can help," Rachel smiled trying not to make it too obvious that she was in fact ecstatic about Quinn's news. _

_As Judy began to wander the shop pretending to know what she was looking for Rachel's thoughts were frantic. This was her chance; she thought to herself, flowers were Quinn's favourite thing; maybe she could try and convey her feelings through the flowers. _

_She knew everything there is to know about flowers she just hoped that Quinn would understand._

_It's risky, but if it's pulled off, it'll be perfect, Rachel thought, mentally congratulating herself on her own intelligence. _

_You only have one shot at Berry, make it count._

"_So do you have any idea on what you would like to give Quinn?" Rachel asked, already knowing exactly what __**she**__ would give to Quinn._

"_I, um, oh this is hopeless, I don't know where to start. What would you suggest?" Judy asked almost pleading. _

"_Oh, um, I have one idea," Rachel replied acting oblivious when in fact there were a million ideas she had but only one chance so she had to make it count._

"_Your ideas will be better than mine Rachel so do your magic," Judy smiled._

"_I will do my best but keep my name completely out of it. Please"_

"_Of course honey, whatever you want."_

_Rachel smiled, stood up and began wandering the shops wooden floor. She needed to show Quinn what she thought of her, but what words could describe that? She was perfect, but that wouldn't tell Quinn anything. No, Rachel thought to herself, she needed to pick out a couple of individual traits but also hide the meaning of the flowers behind the idea of them being a mere congratulatory gift._

"_I've got it!"_

"_Do tell," Judy asked following Rachel to the back room._

"_White carnations."_

_Judy looked blank but smiled all the same._

"_Sounds perfect and they look wonderful."_

_Rachel headed over to a bucket in the far corner of the shop and picked it up before walking back and laying it on the counter. _

"_Gift wrapped?"_

"_Please"_

_Rachel set to work. She quickly went into the store room as they'd run out of paper and returned with what would look like green tracing paper to a normal person but to Rachel it was green gift wrap that reflected the colour of Quinn's eyes when the light caught them. _

"_That's pretty," Judy remarked as she watched Rachel wrap up twelve pure white carnations before sticking the paper together holding it in place._

"_You can write a card if you'd like," Rachel prompted._

"_No thank-you, Quinnie will complain enough that I got her flowers let alone spent all of ten seconds writing a card saying 'congratulations' on it."_

_Both females chortled heartily._

"_Normally that would be $22 but I'll let you have it for $18," Rachel beamed._

"_You are a wonderful girl," Judy said as she opened her purse and handed Rachel a $20 bill._

_Rachel opened the till and went to hand back the change but Judy was already at the door and only turned around to mouth thank-you before leaving._

_Sitting herself down upon the wooden stool behind the counter Rachel wondered if the carnations had been the appropriate gift, their main meaning was that of pure love, and Rachel didn't hold that for Quinn, not just yet anyway; instead Rachel had meant the carnations as the symbolism of luck. Luck for Yale. Luck for life. Luck for love._

_Rachel sighed thinking that her only shot had just been wasted; little did she know she was very much mistaken._

* * *

><p><em>The next two days passed as a complete blur for Rachel. Her plan: useless. No sign of Quinn, no sign of Judy returning and telling Rachel that her daughter had been concealing her undying for Rachel for years and that they should marry immediately. Nothing, that was until the bell above the door clanged as the large figure of Noah Puckerman entered the shop.<em>

"_It smells pretty in here," Puck remarked as he leaned over the counter just inches from Rachel's face. "Is this why chicks smell so good, they hide flowers in their clothes or something?"_

_Puck laughed at his own humour, Rachel however didn't find it funny._

"_No they don't, what do you want?" Rachel asked impatiently not wanting to put up with his idiotic theories any longer._

"_Do you treat all of your customers like that?"_

_Rachel scowled._

"_Okay, I came for some flowers, I heard Quinn got into Yale and I wanted to send some flowers to say well done and to show that I'm not as a big a douche as everyone thinks I am."_

"_All the flowers in the world couldn't tell Quinn that," Rachel piped up sardonically._

"_Hey! I'm trying here; don't kick a man while he's down."_

_Suddenly a light bulb flicked on in Rachel's head. Was this a second chance? Maybe she could make pieces of a puzzle. A guessing game of sorts. Once again Rachel grinned her familiar grin and decided to treat Puck in a nicer, more respectable fashion, especially as he was about to be the transport medium for a future relationship. Or so Rachel hoped._

"_Come this way," Rachel said walking around the side of the counter holding out her hand for Puck to take._

_Puck looked over his shoulder before turning back hesitantly taking Rachel's hand._

"_Sorry I was checking for zombies, I thought an apocalypse had happened, I didn't know you could be bitchy and friendly all in the space of thirty seconds."_

_Rachel punched Puck lightly on the shoulder._

_Twenty minutes later Puck left the shop with a bouquet of Gardenia's and snowdrops. Not only were Gardenia's Quinn's favourite flowers they also symbolised luck and secret love which was almost exactly how Rachel felt about Quinn. The snowdrops however were a different kettle of fish, they were symbolic for hope, Rachel just begged and pleaded with her mind that Quinn would see through the purity and innocence of the white colour and delve deeper than the surface of the flowers._

_For Rachel, she believed it was her last hope at attempting to tell Quinn how she felt, but another opportunity presented itself just two hours after Puck had brought his bouquet. _

* * *

><p><em>Rachel nearly choked on her mineral water as she looked up when the familiar bell sounded.<em>

_Puck had been a shock to the system, she was surprised he even knew that there was a florist in Lima let alone knowing how to find it. However that seemed a very likely story in comparison to the face that had just entered Rachel's vision._

_Santana._

"_The one shop I want to go into in this hell of a town and you happen to be occupying it, that's just my luck," Santana said, her left brow slightly raised pulling off her intimidating signature ex-cheerleader look. _

"_Lovely to see you too Santana, now how can I help you?"_

_If Santana so much as mentioned Quinn's name Rachel would be dancing on the counter quicker than you could say Barbara Streisand._

"_Puck mentioned something about Quinn and Yale so I assumed he meant she got in."_

_Rachel's face lit up. The fireworks in her stomach danced in unison and the anticipation in the air vanished._

"_What are you so happy about," as Santana's eyes scanned the diva's face noticing her mega-watt smile._

"_Jeesh alright, I don't care just stop smiling, you could blind someone."_

_Rachel blushed and looked at her shoes as she scuffed them together waiting for the latina to talk again. There was no way she could get this lucky three times in one week; therefore this last bouquet must count for everything._

"_Just knock me up something that looks thoughtful and be snappy about it, I don't have until Christmas."_

_Rachel didn't even hesitate and quickly began assembling the final bouquet of flowers that Quinn would ever indirectly receive from the diva._

_A couple of minutes later Santana handed over the money and Rachel passed over the delicately wrapped bunch of flowers._

_Handing over the change Rachel expected as insult, however she didn't receive one._

"_Does this have any special meaning to it, just in case she asks? I need to pretend I knew what I was picking out, according to Puck she deciphered the last two bunches down to their last tube of phloem."_

_Blood rushed to Rachel's face and coated her cheeks in a crimson wave._

_Did she know? She couldn't know. If she knew she would have mentioned it. Wait, maybe she doesn't feel anything and she didn't want to tell me. Oh my God._

_Santana's brows knitted together._

_Rachel tried to stammer out a response. "I, er, they mean, well um."_

"_Spit it out hobbit."_

"_The red flowers are Hibiscus' and they mean rare beauty or special beauty. The roses are pretty self explanatory…"_

_Rachel attempted to continue but got cut off._

"_I'm an idiot so it's not self explanatory, what do the roses mean?"_

"_Well the sapphire blue roses are pretty rare actually and it means attaining the impossible which is very appropriate in Quinn's situation, don't you think?"_

_The latina nodded in agreement, "What about the rest?"_

"_Red means true love and white means innocence but when they are put together they symbolise unity."_

"_That all sounds well and dandy, thanks for your help and I hope she understands."_

_Now it was time for Rachel's brow to furrow, "understands what?" _

"_What she means to you," Santana replied bluntly._

_Rachel's heart stopped. She knew. Santana knew. How in the name of Streisand did Santana know!_

"_How, what the? Since when? Does Quinn know? Don't tell her. Please," Rachel almost begged the latina._

"_Okay, hey, hey hold the water works;" Santana said a little calmer than before, "she doesn't have a clue."_

_Rachel's heart plummeted._

"_When I spoke to Puck he said her mum had got her a bunch of flowers and she understood the meaning which made perfect sense to her, she is her mum after all. Apparently, Quinn got suspicious when Puck gave her his bouquet though as she didn't believe he was capable of putting that much thought into it, however he convinced he convinced her otherwise. She knows you work here but Puck made up some story about you not working the day he got them, so you're safe."_

_Rachel didn't think her heart could drop any further, but she was wrong._

"_Look," Santana said soothingly, "She hasn't received this bunch yet, and you could always give her something, something from you," and with that the latina turned on her heel and left the shop._

_Rachel was left standing in the middle of the florists staring at the floor with a shattered heart._

_It had been pointless._

_Pointless._

_Unless, Rachel thought. That was it, she had it!_

_She had the perfect gift._

* * *

><p><em>First stop, the jewellers. Second stop, the park. Third stop, the post office.<em>

_It was Thursday and Quinn needed to receive the gift from Rachel by Friday to give her the weekend to suss everything out before she left the following week for Yale._

_It was a massive leap, and a huge ask on Quinn's half, but Rachel had no choice but to take the plunge._

_Everyone used the phrase now or never, but for Rachel, it literally was now or never._

_As Rachel purchased a deep sea blue, velvet ring box she began to assess the current situation in her head. If she tried all of this and failed at least she knew she tried her utmost best and then when she hit Julliard she'd be able to move on and find someone else, however, Quinn would always have a special place in her heart. If she tried all of this and Quinn did have feelings but was too afraid to mention them, then in all honesty Rachel was fucked._

_The brunette thanked the man who served her and left the shop with the ring box tucked tight in her pocket. Rachel headed towards the park her mind still swimming with thoughts. There was one thought she'd failed to acknowledge, let alone assess, and that was of Quinn actually sussing it all out and declaring her undying love for her._

_In Rachel's opinion, this was about as likely as hell freezing over and Mr Schuester giving up his old man's vest tops but she could still hope._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel lowered herself onto the grass lying completely flat observing the grass as intensely as she could.<em>

_Anybody walking past her about now would think she'd lost the plot, but Rachel hadn't, she was merely hunting out the perfect gift. _

_Hours passed and still no luck. Ironic really as luck was the exact thing she was looking for._

_How hard are these things to find! Rachel thought to herself becoming infuriated at her own impatience._

_She knew they were rare, but so was her talent yet she still attained it. _

_Another four hours passed and the early evening began to set in Rachel flung herself onto her back, stared at the sky and sighed. It was hopeless. There was absolutely no hope in hell for Rachel to ever find a four leaf clover, let alone in a park, in Lima Ohio._

_Rachel soon became engulfed in the sky, the blues and reds swirled together and she found herself wondering why she'd wanted a four leaf clover anyway. She supposed it was because they were the true symbol for good luck, they were also rare, so that showed effort but most of all it showed originality and affection. Not many people would spend their afternoons sliding across their local park on their stomachs hunting for an almost impossible plant._

_Just when Rachel was about to give up, she saw something out of the corner of her eye by her right foot._

_A ladybird._

_But it wasn't the ladybird that Rachel was gazing at in the half darkness; it was what the ladybird was perched on was of more interest to Rachel. Slowly, not wanting to disturb the ladybird, as she may never find the tiny green plant again, she moved her body around until her eyes were just an inch away from the miniscule insect._

_Eureka._

_She'd found it. She could have danced. She could have screamed. She could have shouted out her love for one Quinn Fabray but she didn't. Instead she carefully picked the flower as not to damage it and brought it up in line with her eyes._

_She was now kneeling and the darkness had nearly engulfed Lima, the only light Rachel could see with was that of the reflection of the moon. The ladybird flew off into the night and Rachel closed her eyes, a single tear strayed down her cheek._

_Three bouquets. Five different types of flower. Eight hours and $100 later Rachel had finally found the perfect gift, the only gift of which would show Quinn how much she meant to her. Rachel just hoped, begged and pleaded that Quinn would understand how much effort and time had gone into this, not even centimetre long gift. _

_Rachel pulled the velvety cube from her jean pocket carefully opened it and tucked the four leaf clover into where a ring would usually sit. All there was left to do was get to the post office before it closed, it was 9:30pm and it closed in half an hour, luckily it was just around the corner from the space Rachel was currently occupying._

* * *

><p>"<em>I need this delivered tomorrow, I'll pay anything," Rachel pleaded to the elderly woman sitting behind the glass shield looking bored off her rocker.<em>

"_Is it being delivered in the local area?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then it will arrive tomorrow morning, would you like an envelope?"_

_Rachel nodded and took the A5 internally padded out envelope that the lady pointed at behind Rachel's head, but before she dropped the gift in it, she pulled a scrawled note out of her back pocket that read, "Goodbye and Good luck x." Rachel tucked it into the ring box before shutting it, placing it into the envelope and sealing it. _

_After a few minutes of reciting Quinn's address to the woman so that she was sure it would turn up to the right address, Rachel was satisfied and left the post office._

_Rachel headed home, this was her 'now or never' moment and she could have chosen to do anything to show Quinn her feelings, anything at all, but something inside her nudged her as if letting her know that it was a perfect idea._

_Shoving her hands in her pockets Rachel quickened her pace welcoming the idea of getting straight into bed, however something in the back of her mind told her she wouldn't be getting much sleep as the only thought in her head was that this was her last shot._

_All she could do now was wait._

* * *

><p>However Rachel's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the florist's door suddenly swung open revealing an out of breath and rosy cheeked Quinn standing doubled over in the door way, gasping to catch her breath again.<p>

Rachel gulped, and began to panic.

This is it, she thought to herself, you've either made it or broken it, don't get your hopes up too high, oh who are you kidding, you are Rachel Berry, your hopes are always high!

But before Rachel could complete her out of control and rambling thoughts she saw a blur of a blonde fly at her followed by a soft, hot pair of lips meeting her own. A needy and deep kiss cocooned the pair. Quinn's hands raked through Rachel's sleek brunette hair and Rachel's hands grabbed onto the blonde's waist pulling her closer.

Their lips crashed together like violent surf colliding with the sea.

Both girls lost track of time as they explored each other. Quinn's tongue found Rachel's now swollen lips and just as quickly Rachel's tongue met Quinn's. They darted together in no particular pattern, it was as if their tongues were dancing to a piece of music that had no rhythm and just followed the flow and where it took them.

It wasn't until Rachel felt Quinn's teeth biting at her neck that she was pulled back to reality. As Quinn made her way back up Rachel's neck, fingers still entwined in her hair, she kissed slowly, more passionately, until she reached Rachel's lips leaving a final legacy of love and neediness.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel, but only far enough to rest her forehead on Rachel's.

Rachel smiled unable to contain her happiness any longer.

"You did all of that for me? The flowers? The gift wraps?" Quinn whispered almost seductively, "The clover?" Quinn finished her words trailing off into silence.

"Everything," Rachel smiled, tears filling her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with emotions; she didn't know how to feel or what to think. Did the girl she'd fallen for almost a year ago just volt the florists counter and kiss her as if her life depended on it?

It was too much for Rachel to take and a single tear escaped her eye and crawled its way down her face.

Quinn lifted a finger tentatively and wiped the tear away before placing a soft, gentle kiss where the tear had once fallen.

Rachel smiled again, her lips curving as if feeling Quinn's gaze upon them.

"Red roses indicate love, white roses portray innocence, and together they symbolise unity. They are us Rachel, the flowers, they represent us. A white rose for you, innocent and perfect in every way and a red rose for me, tainted by the past but still capable of loving."

Rachel tried to speak but Quinn lifted a finger and pressed it to Rachel's lips silencing her.

"Shh," Quinn whispered half smiling, "All flowers have different meanings when they are apart, but when they are mixed and matched together they are something completely unique."

Quinn stroked Rachel's face with the finger that she'd just removed from her lips. Her eyes roamed Rachel's face before settling on her chocolate orbs, piercing her soul and then she continued, "Just like us Rachel. _We_ are unique and I need you. I _want_ you. I want _you_ Rach."

Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her, the grip on Quinn's t-shirt tightening to such an extent that the fabric stayed crinkled even after the grip was loosened. Rachel hovered on her tip toes before leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss on Quinn's nose concentrating on the words she'd seemed to put more emphasis on. Quinn had said 'we' does that mean? No, Rachel thought, it can't mean that. But if it did, Rachel wouldn't hold back in her response.

Tears continued to flow freely down Rachel's face.

She wanted her.

Quinn wanted her.

"Be mine Rachel, Be my white rose."

And without hesitation Rachel whispered back, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments would be lovely, especially as an early christmas present.<strong>

**I apologise for any wrong information on the flowers, all of my research was found when I intensely searched the internet.**

**Thank-you for reading and thank-you for any comments you post.**


End file.
